EL CLON ENAMORADO
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sakura está siendo cortejada, no por uno, sino por cuatro Narutos sin el consentimiento del rubio, —¿que no lo entiendes?, mis clones están intentando ligar con Sakura-chan y yo no puedo desaparecerlos. *NaruSaku* !cap. 5 actualizado!
1. Lejos

**N/A:** Esta será una historia corta de 8 capítulos, si les gusta dejen un review.

**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, solo me pertenece la trama que presento, escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento y esparcimiento, digan NO a las drogas y NO al plagio. XD**

* * *

"**EL CLON ENAMORADO" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 1: Lejos**

**.**

**.**

Fijo su atención en el destello de luz que salía de un pequeño orificio del techo, con la palma de la mano lo atrapo, observo su luz y sintió su calor, a través de ese rayo de luz se podían visualizar fácilmente las partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire, era absurdo que algo tan sencillo le hiciera sentir más cómodo. Llevaba poco más de dos años en una misión maratónica que estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Cuando la guerra culmino y Madara Uchiha fue reducido a la nada, Uzumaki Naruto fue nombrado embajador de la paz, se había convertido en una especie de predicador. Y por órdenes de la quinta Hokage tenía que viajar por todo el mundo shinobi.

Debía usar su carisma, su fama y su honestidad para convencer a los demás gobernantes de unirse a la alianza pacifista, de cual el principal objetivo era hacerlos firmar un pacto de paz con las naciones que antes tenían disputas, todo aquello con el fin de asegurarse de que ya no hayan más guerras.

—Sakura-chan —soltó en un suspiro. —¡mierda no!.

Detuvo sus pensamientos antes que su mente volviera a jugar con su imaginación y sus anhelos.

Para no volver a recaer, salió de la cama donde se encontraba descansando, atravesó la habitación donde se hospedaba, abrió las puertas del balcón y recontándose de las rejillas contemplo las montañas.

—Me pregunto que estará haciendo ella.

Pensar en Sakura lo hacía sentirse inquieto y frustrado.

Observo las montañas verdes, actualmente Naruto se encontraba en el país de la Miel, su nombre se debía a que su principal fuente de economía era la producción y exportación de la miel de abejas, daba miedo estar fuera de la residencia, porque había abejas sueltas de tantas especies distintas que Naruto estaba seguro que Shino Aburame tendría problemas para recordar cada raza.

A la población poco le importaba que dichos insectos revolotearan por los alrededores, según ellos estaba entrenadas y no atacaban a la gente, pero a Naruto ya lo habían picado cuatro en los dos días que llevaba allí.

El país de la Miel había roto las relaciones comerciales con el país del dulce, el señor feudal quien era el Señor Daimyō, tenía problemas matrimoniales con la princesa del país del dulce, la Princesa Kayo, ambos tan orgullosos preferían dejar que sus países se arruinaran e iniciar una disputa entre ellas antes que dar su brazo a torcer.

Naruto esperaba convencer al señor Daimyō de divorciarse o que se reconciliara con su esposa, pondría de ejemplo su relación con Sakura-chan para hablar de mujeres. El primer año de viaje Haruno lo había acompañado, al principio como amiga hasta que un día Sakura le dijo que volvería a Konoha porque Tsunade le había enviado una carta solicitando su presencia.

El rubio se había sentido triste y enojado con la Hokage, Sakura era una gran ayuda a la hora de saber sobre costumbres y tradiciones, claro que un grupo de gente también los acompañaba, pero a Naruto solo le importaba la presencia de su "casi novia".

Aquella mañana de la despedida estaban en el país del sonido, Sakura se había despedido resumiendo sus sentimientos por el rubio con un corto beso en los labios, el Uzumaki se había puesto como loco, Haruno se marcho después de que el "casi" dejo de existir entre ellos para volverse en una realidad.

—Malditas ovejas. —murmuro esquivando una que se le quería meter por la nariz.

"_Son abejas",_ —le corrigió Kurama en su interior.

"_Da igual, las odio, me quiero largar a mi aldea" —_replico cerrado los ojos para poder concentrarse en la comunicación con el zorro_. —"no veo a Sakura-chan desde hace meses"._

"_Sakura Haruno, es cierto, ya debe tener otro novio"._

Naruto apretó los puños y se puso a discutir con el zorro, ya llevaba un año y un mes de novio con la Haruno, hacia siete meses atrás se escapo a Konoha para estar presente en el cumpleaños de la chica, no tuvieron tiempo de tener una cita porque la Hokage lo descubrió, pero al menos Sakura lo presento a sus padres como su novio y se besaron un par de veces antes de irse.

—Naruto, el señor feudal a solicitado tu presencia. —le comento Kakashi.

El rubio abrió los ojos, —ya era hora, tengo que hacer algo primero dígale que ya voy.

—No es de buena educación hacer esperar al señor feudal. —intervino el Capitán Yamato.

Naruto apretó los labios, —Dije que ya voy. —replico con voz seria.

—Hum… será mejor que nos adelantemos. —comento Kakashi sin perder la calma.

Ambos se fueron y Uzumaki permaneció allí disgustado, para él su tiempo era muy preciado, _"todo sea por el bien de la paz"._

"_Como sino hicieras todo esto para recibir el titulo de Hokage". —se mofo el zorro._

La pelirrosa actualmente estaba haciendo una especialidad en medicina interna, dos ninjas médicos con los que hizo amistad en la guerra eran sus maestros. Uzumaki los había conocido y estaba tranquilo sabiendo que eran viejos y feos, así la chica no se fijaría en ninguno, Sasuke ya no era ningún problema, estaba residenciado temporalmente en Kumogakure siendo entrenado por el mismísimo Raikage.

A Naruto todavía le faltaba convencer a ocho gobernantes para poder regresar a Konoha con su misión cumplida, sería nombrado Hokage a sus casi diecinueve años.

Naruto bostezó y saco una cadena de oro de su bolsillo, de la cadena colgaba un jade en forma de corazón. —Espero que a Sakura-chan le guste.

El rubio constantemente le enviada cartas contándole sobre sus viajes, como no se quedaba fijo en ningún lugar ella no podía responderle y dejaba de saber de ella durante semanas a veces meses.

Hizo una posición de manos. —¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!.

Un clon idéntico a él apareció con su traje naranja y sus mismas herramientas ninjas.

—Quiero que vayas a Konoha y busques a Sakura-chan, habla con ella, tráeme noticias sobre ella y los demás, entrégale esto de mi parte, —le tendió la cadena, —trata de no distraerte en el viaje, quiero noticias pronto, te desapareceré al sexto día. ¿Entendido?

—¡Estoy listo!. —exclamo su copia.

.

El camino a Konoha fue muy largo y lleno de imprevistos, el clon se detuvo a ayudar a varias personas, hasta que finalmente llego a casa de la pelirosada.  
Como era de noche no se atrevió a tocar la puerta de los Haruno, salto al balcón de la kunoichi y lo que vio lo hizo ruborizarse, Sakura se cambiaba de ropa y como la cortina no estaba bien cerrada la vio desvestirse.

Cuando se quito el sostén el clon tramito saliva, estaba paralizado y era incapaz de apartar la vista, ella quizás no era la chica más voluptuosa, pero tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. La kunoichi se puso una blusa de tirantes y un short, era un conjunto de color lila claro, se metió en la cama, abrió el libro que desde hace días estudiaba y se disponía a leer, pero el ruido de un golpeteo en las puertas de vidrio del balcón llamo su atención.

—Sakura-chan —llamo en un susurro el clon.

Alarmada cogió un kunai y no se movió de la cama.

—Sakura-chan. —repitió. —soy Naruto.

El corazón de Sakura se agito con nerviosismo. —¿Naruto? —musito saliendo de la cama rápidamente sin soltar la herramienta.

Rodo la cortina y a través del cristal vio al rubio, él sonrió y ella abrió un lado de la puerta para que pudiera pasar. —¿me extrañaste? —le pregunto el clon con la misma sonrisa de Naruto.

—¿Cuando llegaste?, no anunciaron tu llegada, ¡debiste avisarme baka!. —le recrimino, había estado añorando el regreso del jinchuriki.

—Es que no soy el real. —aclaro para defenderse.

Al escucharlo la chica se entristeció. —oh, eres un clon. —dijo decepcionada.

Un clon pero sentía todos los sentimientos del real.

—Ese Naruto es un baka, —murmuraba enfadada.

—Tenia muchas ganas de verte, mira lo que te traje, —comento metiendo su mano en un bolsillo y saco la cadena.

Sakura tomo la cadena con ilusión, no porque fuera de oro, si no porque el hecho de que Naruto le enviara un regalo significaba que pensaba en ella.

—Pónmela.

Le dio la espalda y el clon se ruborizo cuando ella se aparto el cabello, después de haberla visto desnuda tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso, roso intencionalmente el cuello de la joven con sus dedos cuando cerraba el trancadero de la joya, ella también se sonrojo, se volvió hacia él y dijo.

—Seria patético besar a un clon, ¿verdad?.

Este clon representaba la parte más astuta de Naruto, sonrió levemente y respondió.

—No lo es Sakura-chan, porque Naruto y yo somos él mismo, y yo te amo igual que él.

Ella arrugo la frente ligeramente –El verdadero Naruto nunca ha dicho que me ama.

El clon se rasco la nuca, —quizás no le has dado la oportunidad, o se acobarda por miedo a que lo rechaces, pero Sakura-chan puedes estar segura de que te quiero.

—Querrás decir el Naruto real. —corrigió ella.

La copia de Naruto negó, —yo también te quiero, puede que incluso más que Naruto.

Sakura lo observo un momento en silencio y el clon agrego, —lo que me digas a mí, será como que se lo digas a él.

—¿Y si quiero besarte? —Pregunto por intimidarlo, el rubio se ruborizo, —es increíble que puedas sonrojarte, —agrego tocando la mejilla de la copia, —incluso tu piel es cálida, debe ser por el chakra de Naruto que fluye en ti.

Lo analizaba como si fuera un conejillo de indias, él iba a protestar por sentirse de esa manera, pero la cercanía de la joven no lo dejaba ni pensar.

—Sakura-chan —musito con dos corazones en los ojos.

Ella sonrió levemente delineando los labios del joven con su dedo índice, —eres idéntico a Naruto.

Lo abrazo para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, ese calor que debía sentirse igual que su Naruto, pero se decepciono, el Uzumaki original era más cálido, el clon la rodeo con sus brazos y aspiro el olor de su cabello rosado, olía a flores, se extraño cuando ella comenzó a decir.

—Naruto estoy bien, no tardes tanto en regresar, cómprales algo a mis padres ellos están ansiosos esperando tu regreso, pronto terminare mi master y podre viajar contigo si tú no regresado, ojo con ponerme los cuernos porque no vivirás para contarlo.

El clon trago grueso, ella rompió el abrazo lentamente —si puedes sentir lo mismo que tu clon, siente esto.

Apoyo ambas palmas en el pecho del chico y lo beso en boca de una manera que nunca había besado al real, el clon nuevamente la rodeo con sus brazos y ansioso profundizó el beso, Sakura se aseguro de que durara lo suficiente para que algo de ese momento llegara a la memoria del original.

—Sakura-chan. —suspiro embelesado sobre sus labios y luego de eso se escucho un "plop" y el clon desapareció cuando ella le enterró un kunai en la espalda.


	2. Demasiado amor

N/A: ¿Que tal gente?, ahora que Sakura en el manga tiene literalmente el corazón de Naruto en sus manos, me he animado a actualizar antes de lo pensado, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también les guste y me digan qué tal va la historia.

Por cierto revise en el capitulo anterior y note que mientras corregía había borrado el nombre de Sasuke, el caso es que el Uchiha no está en Konoha, blah.. blah… ya se enteraran porque demonios es que el Raikage está entregando al pelinegro.

* * *

"**El clon enamorado"**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 2: Demasiado amor**

**.**

**.**

El país del dulce era un lugar hermoso, rodeado de montañas verdes con flores de todos los colores, ríos de agua tan dulce que parecía que le fueran añadido azúcar, las mejores dulcerías del mundo estaban en este país, a Naruto le parecía que todo aquello era como un cuento de hadas, estaba seguro que a Sakura-chan le encantaría estar allí.

Eran exactamente las diez de la noche y Naruto no tenia sueño, estaba impaciente por recibir noticias de Konoha, sobre todo de Sakura-chan, camino hacia la ventana estaba hospedado en el castillo de la Princesa Kayo. Una edificación hecha de piedra ubicada en el centro de la ciudad.

Había convencido a la mujer de no romper relaciones comerciales con el país de la Miel, en cuanto al señor feudal Daimyō, tendría que esforzase por reconquistar el corazón de la Princesa. Uzumaki no quiso entrometerse más de la cuenta, pero hasta donde entendía uno de los dos había sido infiel al otro.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las hojas de los árboles y hacia que estas brillaran con intensidad, alguna clase de jutsu tenía que tener porque aquello no era normal, parecía mágico.

—Te ves realmente apuesto en esa pose.

Naruto quien había estado recostado de la ventana dirigió su atención hacia la voz, en el balcón de la ventana vecina estaba ella, Azula, una de las damas de compañía de la Princesa Kayo, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises, era bonita pero al chico no le llamaba la atención, devolvió la vista a la negra noche.

—¿No deberías estar dormida o cuidando a la princesa? —le pregunto con voz seria, últimamente el shinobi era más serio, había madurado bastante en ese último año.

—No tengo sueño, tal vez si vienes a mi cuarto podríamos entretenernos juntos. —le dijo con voz seductora.

El rubio no entendió su indirecta y ella insistió, —ya sabes…

Naruto soltó un chillido haciendo un escándalo cuando entendió su gesto de acariciarse el borde del escote, la llamo loca porque hacerle tal ofrecimiento y se despidió diciendo que tenía novia.

—Supongo que con ella le puso los cuernos a la princesa. —murmuro aun sorprendido.

Espantado por aquella proposición indecente se tumbo en la cama, a Naruto no le gustaba que las mujeres le dijeran ese tipo de cosas, ya le había pasado varias veces y aunque no aceptara ni siquiera hablar con ellas, se sentía como si traicionara a Sakura.

"_Naruto esa mujer esa intentando abrir la puerta"._

Era Kurama quien le había hablado desde su interior, Naruto abrió los ojos.

—¿Eh?.

—Abre la puerta cariño.

Naruto arrugo la frente, ya no era un niño, era un chico de casi diecinueve años, entendía lo que la mujer pretendía que él le hiciera y no iba a pasar, la única mujer que le hacía tener malos pensamientos era Sakura-chan. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

—¿Qué es lo quieres mujer?. —le pregunto con enfado.

Ella se arrojo a sus brazos e intento besarlo en la boca pero Naruto la empujo y la mujer se enfado. —¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no ves que soy una dama?, no puedes tratarme de esa manera.

—¿Dama?, ya te he dicho que tengo novia.

Naruto entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta con el seguro, volvió a tumbarse en la cama decidido a marcharse mañana mismo de ese lugar, cerró los ojos para dormir, pero de pronto algo vino a su mente.

Una sonrisa boba se dibujo en su rostro. —Sakura-chan me beso. —murmuro tocándose los labios.

.

.

Después de haber hecho que el clon desapareciera Sakura se metió en la cama, volvió a tomar el libro entre sus manos e intento seguir con sus estudios pero no pasaba del mismo párrafo, por más que lo releía no dejaba de pensar en Naruto mientras frotaba la pieza de jade con forma de corazón.

—Que tonterías estoy pensando.

Culpo a Naruto por su insomnio y apago la luz, se durmió una hora después, el Uzumaki en el país del dulce no corrió con la misma suerte, estaba sentado en la silla sumergido en un extraño transe.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —grito asustándose cuando la puerta de la habitación fue derribada.

—Creímos que te había pasado algo, ¿Por qué no respondías? —le pregunto preocupado el Capitán Yamato.

Parpadeo varias veces y por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana debían ser como las once de la mañana.

—No los escuche. —respondió rascándose la nuca confundido, se sentía extraño.

—Hum, aséate, la Princesa Kayo nos ha invitado a compartir el desayuno con ella. —le comunico Kakashi.

Naruto soltó un bufido, —si estará esa mujer, su dama de compañía quiero que los dos se siente a cada lado de mi.

—¿Eso porque? —se extraño Yamato.

—Intento seducirme anoche. —respondió de mala gana.

Kakashi miro a Yamato y el castaño se quedo mudo, Hatake había visto a Yamato la noche anterior a eso de las once, teniendo relaciones sexuales con la mencionada, el capitán tuvo la clara impresión de que el albino de alguna manera se había enterado de su falta de seriedad, se suponía que Kakashi estaba de guardia hasta que se topo con aquello y fue más entretenido que leer sus novelas eróticas.

—Iré a dar una vuelta. —balbuceo Yamato avergonzado.

El castaño se marcho y Kakashi volvió su atención a Naruto, —Luces como sino fueras dormido.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, en realidad no tenía idea de si había dormido o no, durante el desayuno se mantuvo distraído, se despidieron de la princesa y se marcharon hacia el país de los Demonios, no sería la primera vez que Naruto visitara ese lugar, en ese país se encontraba la Sacerdotisa Shion, aquella chica a la que habían protegido años atrás.

Shion le había enviado un mensaje con un ave mensajera solicitando su presencia inmediata, Naruto ignoraba que la rubia Sacerdotisa pretendía hacerlo cumplir la promesa de casarse con ella.

El país de los demonios se encuentra cerca del país de los Pantanos, estaban en tierra pantanosa cuando decidieron tomar un descanso, Yamato hizo uso de su jutsu de madera para construir un refugio. El y Kakashi jugaban truco con las cartas mientras Naruto suspiraba tumbado en el piso dentro de la casa de madera.

Llevaba todo el día suspirando sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, tenía que dormir y descansar, pero no lograba dejar de pensar en Haruno, de pronto una visión de Sakura desnuda apareció en su cabeza y casi lo hace sangrar por la nariz.

—Ese clon pervertido. —murmuro con diversión, no estaba celoso porque sabía que era él mismo quien la había visto.

.

Al otro día en la mañana, Naruto seguía en la misma situación, no durmió nada y por más que intentaba concentrarse en otras cosas, no hacía más que suspirar y pensar en su novia, eso estaba afectando su trabajo, con mucha vergüenza y la esperanza de encontrar una solución, tuvo que contarle lo que hizo a Kakashi.

—Naruto, recuerda que cada clon poseen la misma capacidad de razonamiento del que los crea, son capaces de ganar experiencia, vivir, aprender y aunque sus sentimientos son los mismos que los tuyos pueden desarrollar una personalidad propia, también sentimientos diferentes a los tuyos.

—¿Está queriendo decir que ese clon no era yo mismo?. —pregunto el rubio confundido.

—Humm… bueno si lo ves desde ese punto, es algo parecido. —reconoció el albino.

Naruto apretó los puños furioso, —¡él desgraciado vio a Sakura-chan desnuda!, ¡antes que yo!, —masculló respirando con dificulta de la rabia que sentía –¡ese maldito!. —gruño entre dientes.

Hatake sonrió bajo su tapa boca, era gracioso ver a Naruto sintiendo celos de él mismo.

—Humm, por lo que me contaste, parece que tu clon está enamorado de Sakura, pero al parecer de una manera más intensa que el original, es decir tu.

—¡¿Cómo dice?! —protesto Naruto.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera seguir con su teoría, el capitán Yamato se acerco a ellos, —Naruto me ha llegado una carta de Konoha, la Hokage quiere que desaparezcas los clones que están en Otogakure y el país de los bosques.

Uzumaki había enviado clones para adelantar su labor y acabar más pronto con la misión, estos clones estaban antes de que él creara al que envío a llevarle el presente a Sakura.

—¿Eso porque? —pregunto Naruto aun enojado por lo del clon enamorado de su novia.

—Dice que se están comportando de una manera extraña.—agrego el castaño.

El chico arrugo la frente, —¿qué fue lo que hicieron?

Kakashi se froto la barbilla pensativo, —tal vez lo del clon enamorado esta afectándolos a todos. —especulo el albino.

—¿Clon enamorado? —pregunto sin entender Yamato.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, Kakashi le conto lo de Sakura y el clon de Naruto y el ANBU luego de mirarlo con sus ojos que dan miedo, expreso su teoría.

—Es muy posible que esto sea como una epidemia, recordemos que todos tienen el chakra de Kurama, todos están conectados.

El capitán que acaba de mencionarlo y Naruto enseguida escucho la voz de Kurama en su interior.

"_Naruto, tienes que hacer algo, no soporto tanto amor, estoy asqueado"._

_Viejo lo siento, ¿dime qué debo hacer? _

_Saca tus clones libéralos, eso dividirá tu chakra y parte del mío, creo que eso al menos servirá para mejorar mi estado, también el tuyo._

—¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Un centenar de clones aparecieron y la sensación de relajación fue inmediata, ese amor insoportable, ahora parecía ser soportable, Naruto busco entre ellos al atrevido.

—¡¿Donde estas miserable?!.

Empujada a cada clon buscando al culpable.

—¿Que está haciendo? —pregunto Yamato sin entender, Naruto parecía un loco.

—Hum… creo que busca al que vio a Sakura desnuda. —opino Hatake.

—¡Eres tú lo sé porque estas suspirando igual que yo hace un momento!. —chillo levantando a uno del cuello.

Yamato y Kakashi no pudieron evitar reírse de la situación tan extraña, de hecho todos los clones suspiraban a su alrededor, pero de entre ellos surgió uno que a pesar de ser idéntico a Naruto y tener su misma voz, hablo en un tono diferente.

—Soy yo a quien buscas, —hablo el clon y Naruto soltó al otro, —déjanos en paz no te hemos hecho nada.

—¿Nada?, ¡VISTE A SAKURA-CHAN DESNUDA Y LA BESASTE!. —grito como un demente.

El clon se encogió de hombros —No hice nada malo, amo a Sakura-chan.

Uzumaki se desespero.

—NO, ¡deja de hablar de ella!, ¡es MI NOVIA!, ¿escuchaste?, MIA, si te beso fue para que yo sintiera su beso. —explico alterado.

El clon sonrió con aire presumido, —igual fui yo quien saboreo sus labios y sintió su cuerpo.

Naruto ya no lo soporto más y empezó a luchar contra su creación, pero sus movimientos eran idénticos. —ella dijo que me prefería a mí. —comento el clon.

—¡No dijo eso! —chillo intentando propinarle un golpe pero pensaban igual y el clon los esquivaba.

—No estabas allí, puedo retener mis pensamientos y no mostrártelos, ¿porque crees que tardaste horas en saber que la vi desnuda?.

Naruto se detuvo, aquello debía ser una pesadilla, ese clon no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿O sí?.

—Fui yo quien sintió la pasión de su beso, amo a Sakura-chan y ella a mí.

—¡MALDITO!.

De un certero golpe Naruto lo desapareció y furioso por todas las cosas que tuvo que escuchar se alejo hacia el bosque haciendo que todos los clones también se sintieran furiosos. Era como una epidemia de amor y rabia.

.

.

—¿Sakura y ese collar tan bonito? —le pregunto Tenten.

Las chicas y ellas estaban metidas en una laguna, de un lado la cascada echaba agua fría y del otro agua caliente, al mezclarse de manera natural el agua quedaba tibia, Tenten había descubierto el lugar un día mientras entrenada con Lee y Neji.

Haruno se toco el collar. —me lo regalo Naruto.

—¡¿Naruto ya regreso?! —preguntaron todas armando un alboroto.

—No, envió a uno de sus clones.

Ino le dio un codazo por las costillas a la pelirosa, —ayer a las ocho de la noche no lo tenias, eso quiere decir que llego tarde, hecha el cuento como es.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la pelirosada, —¡¿que cuento?!. —gruño.

La Yamanaka sonrió con malicia. –-Lo hiciste con el clon. —lo dijo como si la acusara.

—¡¿Lo hiciste? —exclamo asombradas la castaña.

Sakura se ruborizo, Hinata se puso pálida, Ino se mordió la lengua con impaciencia y Tenten pregunto.

—Los clones tienen ya sabes… ¿copian todo exactamente igual al original?, ¿tienen su cosita por donde orinan?.

Sakura exploto indignada, Ino se echo a reír con fuerza.

—¿Qué les pasa?, ¡por supuesto que no lo hice ni con el clon, ni con el original!. —aclaro enojada.

Hinata soltó el aire de sus pulmones aliviada, Ino chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y Tenten se rió del gesto de la rubia.

.

.

Un rasengan había impactado contra un árbol dejando un camino de destrucción a su paso, cuando Yamato se le acerco, el Jinchuriki estaba que si lo pinchaban con una aguja no le salía sangre, el Capitán nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

—Naruto, —comenzó con voz tranquilizadora, —tus clones destrozaron nuestro refugio, tu ira los está afectado, tienes que hacerlos desaparecer.

—¿Es que no puedo estar un minuto en paz?. —hablo con amargura.

Hizo desaparecer todos los clones e inmediatamente sintió que lo invadía una sensación de angustia y desamor, ya a altas horas de la noche no podía dormir y Karama estaba enojado.

"_Divide tu chakra no soporto esto"_

"_No quiero ver a ese maldito"._

"_Si no sacas tu clones te matare"._

"_No puedes matarme, también morirías"_

"_Pero puedo puyarte un pulmón o el hígado"_

Finalmente a las tres de la mañana Naruto dividió su chakra sacando veinte clones, y como si fuera una maldición su clon favorito apareció entre ellos.

—¡Estoy listo para llevarle lo que sea a mi Sakura-chan!. —exclamo con mucha energía el clon.

—¡Ustedes, atenlo! —le ordeno a los clones.

Estos obedecieron a Naruto y ataron al clon traidor dejándolo como un gusano tirado en el suelo, dejo a los clones cuidando al traidor y finalmente Naruto logro dormir, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, la curda realidad lo golpeo, ninguno de sus clones estaba presente, todos había huido como traidores y ya sabía a dónde se dirigían.

Apretó ambos puños. —No lo permitiré.


	3. Todos quieren a Sakura-chan

N/A: Me alegra saber que la historia les está gustando y agradezco mucho el apoyo que le dan al fanfic, aquí un capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste. XD

* * *

"**El clon enamorado"**

** By ASUKA02 **

**Cap. 3: ¡Todos quieren a Sakura-chan!**

**.**

**.**

Un grupo de cuatro kunoichis disfrutaba de un baño en el rió, cada una pertenecía a un equipo diferente, era verano y el calor las había obligado a darse un chapuzón en el río más cercano de Konoha. Todas disfrutaban del baño menos Hinata, la cual se sentía avergonzada de que sus pechos flotaran en el agua, tenia las mejillas rojas y ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Hinata tienes que presentarme a ese primo tan guapo que tienes, —comento Ino, la Hyuga se sintió triste al recordar a Neji y la rubia se apresuro a aclarar, —me refiero a Tokuma Hyūga.

—Está muy mayor para ti —opino Sakura.

—¡No voy a casarme con él solo quiero conocerlo!.—replico la rubia como si la fueran regañado.

Tenten soltó una risita, era muy común que esas dos discutieran por todo, pero que nadie se atreviera a hablar mal de alguna frente a la otra, porque enfurecían, en pocas palabras solo Ino podía criticar a Sakura y viceversa.

—Si esta guapo, pero creo que está saliendo con una chica de acá de la aldea. —comento la castaña.

—¡¿Con quién?! —se escandalizo la rubia, tenia bien pillado al chico y no lo había visto salir con nadie, al menos no con alguna chica.

Se escucho un ruido de una rama partiéndose y de pronto algo cayó en el agua haciendo una onda expansiva y salpicándolas a todas, mejor dicho alguien, Sakura frunció el ceño cuando vio a Sai todo empapado, Hinata se ruborizo intensamente e inmediatamente se hundió dejando al descubierto solo de la nariz para arriba.

—¡Sai, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?!. —le grito la pelirosada, todas estaban en trajes de baños, la piel pálida del shinobi se torno rosada.

—Yo estaba aquí primero, luego ustedes llegaron y pensé que si bajaba del árbol iban a golpearme, pensando mal de mí. —se apresuro a explicar.

—Si claro, como si no supiera que viniste a espiar a Ino. —lo fastidio Haruno.

El ninja que dibuja negó rápidamente.

—¿Te atreves insinuar que no te gusto? —pregunto la rubia herida en su orgullo.

Sai se sintió abrumado Yamanaka lo veía con ojos llameantes, Tenten trato de calmarla, Hinata seguía haciendo chocar su respiración contra el agua, Sakura comenzó a salir del río y envolvió rápidamente una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Sai fue salvado de tener que responder, pues un chico que parecía más bien el demonio de Tasmania llego enojadísimo.

—¡Aquí estas condenado pervertido, no te acerques a Hinata!. —grito Kiba llegando montado sobre Akamaru, todas lo miraron con expresiones de sorpresa comprendiendo a donde iba la cosa.

—Kiba-kun. —balbuceo la Hyuga abochornándose a más no poder.

–¡Vaya sorpresa! —Exclamo Tenten —Kiba y tú están saliendo y lo tenías bien guardadito.

—Así que no eres tan santa, ¿y desde cuando están saliendo? —pregunto Yamanaka.

La de ojos blancos negó rápidamente con la cabeza y Sakura se sintió decepcionada, para nadie era un secreto que Hinata se desmayaba por Naruto y a Haruno no le gustaba que otras chicas miraran al rubio y mucho menos que soñaran con tener hijos con él. Kiba no lo negó se apresuro a arrastrar a Sai con él.

—¡¿Que no sabes que es malo espiar a chicas ajenas?!.

—Yo no estaba espiando ya lo he explicado. —se defendió Sai.

Sakura negó con la cabeza viéndolos alejarse, desde que la guerra termino Sai no quiso volver a la Raíz, prefirió quedarse en el equipo ocupando el puesto que antes era de Sasuke, el Uchiha tenía su propio equipo con Karin y Jūgo, Suigetsu por su parte se había marchado de la aldea para según él reunir las las siete espadas de la aldea oculta de la niebla y convertirse en el líder de los nuevos espadachines.

Pero en el último mes, el Uchiha estaba en Kumogakure pagando por haberle quitado el brazo al Raikage, quiero decir siendo entrenado, Sakura no sabía que exactamente hacia, pero Karin y Jūgo estaban con él.

—¿A dónde vas?, —le pregunto Ino al verla comenzar a ponerse la ropa sobre el traje de baño mojado, no iba a arriesgarse a que otro chico las estuviera viendo. —a casa, debo seguir estudiando.

—¡Jo!, Sakura que aburrida te has vuelto, ¿acaso le prometiste a Naruto ser una niña estudiosa?. —se burlo la rubia. —hasta estará poniéndote los cuernos por allá y tu aquí esperándole.

Sakura bufo, —la envidia que te mata.

Naruto, el niño que creció despreciado y humillado, se había convertido en el chico ideal de muchas mujeres, pero ya no era libre y Sakura era respetada al igual que temida, luego de responderle a Ino se arrepintió, pues allí estaba Hinata probablemente con el corazón herido.

—Me marcho luego nos vemos. —agrego evitando mirarla.

Cuando Haruno se dirigía a su casa, cuatro Narutos le cerraron el paso, eso la alegro y desconcertó al mismo tiempo. —¿Eh?, ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?.

—¡Hemos venido porque te queremos! —exclamo con alegría uno de los clones.

—Más que eso. —confirmo otro con rotundidad, este era el clon que había besado a Sakura y el que se había alzado como líder.

Otro clon se acerco mucho a la cara de Haruno haciéndola dar un paso atrás.

—¿Porque traes el pelo mojado?, deberías cuidar más tu lindo cabello, —comento echando un vistazo al cabello de la joven tomando un mechón entre sus dedos, —¿me permitirías pintarte las uñas?, ¡uh, me encanta el maquillaje!.

Sakura lo miro como si se fuera vuelto loco, si que se notaba que le gustaba el maquillaje, tenía rímel en las pestañas y rubor en las mejillas, con cuerpo de hombre y las vestimentas de Naruto, era Naruto con gestos bastante afeminados. De los veinte clones solo habían sobrevivido cuatro, celosos unos de los otros habían luchado entre ellos, estos cuatros se aliaron para acabar con los anteriores.

—Errr… el Naruto real se está acercando lo puedo sentir, va a matarnos. —se preocupo el ultimo clon con aire decaído.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces sin entender nada, el verdadero Naruto apareció como un rayo, venia transformado en el modo Kurama, dejo de alumbrar y grito.

—¡SAKURA-CHAN!, ¡YO SOY EL REAL NO LES CREAS NADA DE LO QUE TE DIGAN!

Ella observo los cinco rubios —¿Naruto?. —murmuro sin saber qué hacer, pero él se enfrascó en una disputa con sus clones.

Se golpeaban frente a ella como si tal cual Haruno fuera un fantasma, no le prestaban ninguna atención.

—¡Hey que alguien me explique qué pasa aquí!. —exigió saber la de pelo rosa.

Los cinco Narutos se detuvieron un momento para verla.

—¡Quieren robarme tu amor Sakura-chan! —Chillo el Naruto real, Sakura levanto ambas cejas, —¡no quieren desaparecer, no siguen mis órdenes!.

—Nos tratas mal, solo queremos que la compartas. —interfirió uno de los clones.

El Uzumaki real cansado de que sus copias imitaran sus movimientos se transformo en el modo bijuu otra vez, pero Sakura lo detuvo tirando de su brazo.

—¡No soy un objeto, sigo estando aquí!. —replico indignada.

—Err… sabía que esto pasaría, que ella se enojaría. —se entristeció el clon deprimido.

—Suéltame Sakura-chan acabare con todos.

Sakura quería gritar y huir de allí estaba estresada con tantos rubios, pero lo que hizo fue abrazar a su novio dejándolo desconcertado, tanto que él había deseado ese abrazo y justo tenían que estar allí aquellos miserables, Naruto les lanzó una mirada rabiosa y envolvió a la kunoichi con sus brazos. Olfateo el olor a rosas de los cabellos rosados, ese aroma que estañaba tanto, eso acto lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía sentirse en paz.

—¿Te hicieron algo esos desgraciados?

Ella negó rompiendo el abrazo lentamente, los clones permanecían callados como si se fueran conectados al abrazo con solo contemplarlo, ellos podían decidir qué cosas querían sentir de su original y evidentemente todos querían sentir a Sakura.

—Naruto, ¿explícame que pasa?, —le pidió Haruno, el rubio abrió la boca y todos los demás hablaron a la vez, —¡JODER SE CALLAN TODOS!, solo hablara el verdadero Naruto.

Ningún clon se atrevió a oponerse a una Haruno enfadada, Uzumaki le explico a Sakura todo y ella seguía sin entender cómo podía suceder algo así, con ese simple beso le había ocasionado un gran problema al futuro Hokage.

—¿Entonces estas queriendo decir que ellos están enamorados de mi?. —pregunto aun confundida.

Uzumaki gruño —si, son unos malditos traidores.

Haruno los miro como si les tuviera miedo, podía soportar a un Naruto tras de ella, ¡pero a cinco!, era una locura –¡queremos una cita!. —exigieron las copias.

—¡Lo que van a tener es la muerte, y lo voy a disfrutar! —grito el jinchuriki enfureciendo otra vez.

Salto para golpearlos pero Sakura se apresuro a detenerlo jalándolo de la chaqueta —déjame que yo hable con ellos. —propuso la chica.

–¡No, ellos tienen que desaparecer!.—se opuso tercamente.

Cinco minutos después los clones estaban felices y Naruto estaba muy enojado con Sakura, tanto que se marcho ofendido, los clones se quedaron con Haruno, quien los llevo a casa de Sai para que se quedaran con él, el dibujante los acepto pero la verdad no comprendía bien el asunto.

—¿A dónde vas?, —le pregunto el clon más osado.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos irritada, —a mi casa, ustedes se quedan aquí y ni se les ocurra seguirme porque si lo hacen se olvidan de la cita.

Haruno se marcho, llego a su casa se quito el traje de baño húmedo y se vistió con ropa seca, su falda azul y la camisa blanca con el chaleco vinotinto, tenía muchos chalecos iguales a ese. No quería perder tiempo pero le incomodaba la ropa húmeda, solucionado el problema se fue directo hasta la casa del rubio, toco la puerta durante un rato y nada, lo pensó un momento, Naruto no era de los que se echaban a morir cuando algo no salía como esperaba.

—Seguro fue a comer ramen.

Y no se equivoco, encontró a Naruto degustando su platillo favorito en Ichiraku-ramen, se sentó en la silla que estaba vacía junto al rubio y dijo.

—Creí que estarías de camino a casa de Sai para asesinar a tus clones.

—Hup, así que están en casa de Sai. —murmuro apretando los puños.

Sakura torció la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado demás, —Naruto tenemos que hablar.

—¿Que me vas a decir?, ya has elegido a mis clones antes que a mí, tendrás citas con ellos y conmigo ni siquiera has tenido una. —respondió con amargura.

Él estaba molesto de verdad y eso preocupo a la pelirrosada, —voy a sacarte de este problema solo debes confiar en mí y dejar de ser tan obstinado.

—No necesito que me ayudes, yo lo solucionare.

—¿Si? ¿Cómo?, enemistándote con ellos, estoy segura que puedes acabar con ellos, ¿pero acaso vas a estar todo el tiempo muriendo de amor por mí?.

Ayame quien traía otro plato para el héroe levanto ambas cejas al escucharlos, pero ellos ni la notaron.

—No, Naruto quiero que estés en paz, no quiero convertirme en una molestia para ti, quiero que vueltas a poder sacar tus clones cuando quieras, que te obedezcan.

Naruto lo medito un momento.

—Está bien Sakura-chan, te dejare tener citas con ellos, pero no los puedes besar. —le advirtió seriamente.

Ella sonrió le gustaba cuando Naruto se ponía todo celoso, se veía más atractivo. —no habrá besos lo prometo, ahora, ¿vas a invitarme a comer algo o que?.

—Pide lo que quieras. —respondió a un serio.

Sakura arrimo su asiento más hacia el joven —Olvida a tus clones por un momento, te extrañado mucho, ¿aun te falta mucho para que termines?.

Mientras comían Sakura puso al día a Naruto sobre las cosas en la villa, cuanto terminaron de comer, fueron a comprar algunos obsequios para los padres de Haruno, ya que el rubio en su afán por regresar a Konoha los había olvidado en el país del Dulce.

—Como tú me has regalado este collar, —comento tocando el corazón de jade, —yo te regalare esto.

—Ah, Sakura-chan, ¿un peluche?, soy un hombre no un niño.

Ella sonrió divertida —No es cualquier peluche, es un Kurama bebé, ¿no te parece adorable?

Después de la guerra todos los bijuus ya no eran vistos con malos ojos, incluso eran admirados y representados en una gran variedad de objetos, había franelas con sus dibujos.

—Yo no creo que a Kurama le agrade que lo ponga de bebito. —opino el rubio.

Naruto tomo el muñeco entre sus manos y moviéndolo juguetonamente frente a la cara de la chica hizo como que el peluche besaba una mejilla de Haruno, —quiero que tú lo tengas para que sueñes conmigo todos los días.

—Querrás decir todas las noches, yo no duermo de día.

—Da igual, ¿conmigo siempre Sakura-chan?

Ella aparto el peluche, Naruto rodeo la cintura de la joven con sus brazos, Sakura acerco su rostro al masculino, pero una voz conocida se alzo desvaneciendo el momento romántico.

—¡Naruto!, ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?!

Rompieron el abrazo y vieron a la Hokage observándolos de manera severa, Naruto ignoro a Tsunade.

—Señora queremos el peluche —hablo el jinchuriki pagándole a la encargada del local, luego le dio el muñeco a la pelirosa diciéndole —Sakura-chan, ya regreso sigue eligiendo los regalos para tus padres.

La kunoichi abrazo el peluche con una mano mientras observaba a Naruto hablar con Lady Tsunade, él movía ambas manos explicando su estadía allí, no escuchaba nada pero si sabía lo que estaban hablando.

—Tienes que cumplir el cronograma Naruto, no puedes mesclar tu vida amorosa con tus deberes, prometiste traer la paz, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?.

Naruto se sintió indignado, nadie podía decir que no ponía empeño en todo lo que hacía, luchaba por la paz del mundo, quería construir un mundo seguro para que todos pudieran vivir sin miedo, para que Sakura-chan se sintiera orgullosa y no lo rechaza el día que le pidiera matrimonio.

—¡¿Que no lo entiendes?!, ¡mis clones están intentando ligar con Sakura-chan y yo no puedo detenerlos!.


	4. El clon depresivo

**N/A: **En este capítulo comienza el rollo de las citas con los clones, XD muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, una historia apoyada es una historia que avanza rápido. No leemos en el siguiente.

* * *

"**El clon enamorado" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Cap. 4: El clon depresivo**

**.**

**.**

Después de convencer a la Hokage de que dejara a Naruto quedarse en Konoha hasta que solucionan el problema, Sakura y el rubio compraron los obsequios para los padres de Haruno y se marcharon en dirección a la casa de la pelirosa. Por el camino el shinobi pensaba en que tenía muchas ganas de besar a su novia, pero también no quería mostrarse blando y que ella creyera que tendría el control sobre el asunto de los clones.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, una vivienda de dos pisos, era sencilla pero muy bonita, de color crema y construida en su totalidad de madera, en las paredes habían fotos familiares, por más que Sakura quitaba las donde salía de bebé su madre siempre volvía a colgarlas, era una de las desventajas de ser hija única, teniendo un hermano las cosas serian más sencillas, eso creía ella.

Naruto se detuvo para ver las adorables fotos, pero ella, avergonzada lo jalo del brazo conduciéndolo hasta el mueble y lo empujo diciéndole —quédate aquí, iré a ver quien está en casa.

Se perdió de su vista y Naruto espero allí hasta que ella regreso, —no hay nadie.

Uzumaki se rasco la nunca, se le ocurrían algunas cosas que quería hacer ahora que sus futuros suegros no estaban, pero seguía pensando que debía mantenerse serio. Haruno se sentó a su lado y lo observo de reojo, espero a que él hiciera algo, pero nada, los dos pensaban en que debían besarse antes que llegaran los padres de la joven, ¿pero cómo iniciar la cosa?. Todavía eran más amigos que novios, cuando el cumpleaños de Sakura fue más sencillo porque el ruido de la música les impedía hablar y ella simplemente lo beso.

—No disfrutare las citas con tus clones. —comento ella, Naruto se sintió enojado al recordar a los traidores.

—¿Y qué tal si te engañan?, te confundes y crees que soy yo y te besan. —especulo cruzado de brazos.

Ella doblo una pierna sobre el mueble, quedando de lado y así poder verle la cara. —Se reconocer a sus clones, su pelo es un grado más claro que el tuyo, casi no se nota. —Estiro la mano y toco el cabello del joven, él cerró los ojos ante esa caricia, —y no tienen sabor.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe —¿Que quieres decir con sabor?. —inquirió con voz rustica.

Sakura dudo en si contarle ese detalle u olvidar el asunto por la paz —Pues…el beso, el beso que le di a tu clon, no tenía sabor.

Uzumaki desconfiado achico los ojos reduciéndolos a dos pequeñas rendijas, —Hmp, no necesitaba saberlo, —hizo una pausa —nunca me has besado de esa manera. —articulo completamente enfadado.

Al parecer Sakura siempre llevaría el control de la relación.

—Eso podemos solucionarlo ahora mismo. —propuso ella.

Se acerco al shinobi y Naruto a pesar de seguir molesto no la aparto, juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, pero bebía ser mejor o igual al del clon, cuando ella separo los dientes Uzumaki no dudo en adentrarse en su boca y usar su lengua, podrían ser amigos desde hace años pero se besaban sin timidez.

Sakura estaba prácticamente sobre él y Naruto no pudo resistir las ganas de tocarla, casi dos años de noviazgo a larga distancia hacia que tuviera muchos deseos reprimidos, cuando ella sintió la mano del rubio subiendo lentamente por su muslo capturo la mano atrevida y rompió el beso.

—¿Quieres que te saque los dientes? —le pregunto enseñándole un puño, él negó con la cabeza asustado y ella soltó una risita dándole a entender que solo bromeaba, —ya no tienes nada que envidiarle a tu clon.

Naruto quiso decirle que el clon la había visto desnuda, pero guardo silencio, ella bajo el puño y le arreglo en cuello de la chaqueta, la piel de Sakura era tan suave que soñaría recordando esa piel.

—Hay torta en la nevera iré p…

—No quiero. —la interrumpió impidiéndole que se apartara de él. —Sakura-chan, ¿porque no me golpeaste cuando toque tu pierna?.

Naruto no tenia tacto para decir muchas cosas, Sakura arrugo la frente, —¿Querías que te golpeara?.

—Ahora me has creado un conflicto existencial de si debería avanzar o no —respondió a manera de broma.

Sakura se preparo. —Bien, te ayudare con eso.

Naruto no dejo que alzara su puño, ni que se apartara de él, la rodeo de la cintura haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas, Haruno abrió los ojos sorprendida por este otro atrevimiento, era obvio que Naruto sentía deseo hacia ella y eso le gustaba, pero no se sentía totalmente cómoda.

—Eh, Naruto, si mis padres nos ven…

Uzumaki apoyo su frente en la de Sakura y a ella se le olvido lo que estaba diciendo. —Sakura-chan, no quiero compartirte. —susurro.

—Pero si no me vas a compartir, son parte de ti…

Naruto no la dejo seguir se adueño de sus labios y se reconforto con el sabor de su boca, —Naruto mis padres…

Era demasiado tiempo queriendo tenerla así, el beso ya era erótico cuando la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió y Sakura salto por un lado y Naruto se quedo paralizado.

—¡Naruto!, ¡¿muchacho cuando regresaste?! —exclamó Kizashi alegremente.

Afortunadamente no los vieron besándose.

A Naruto la sorpresa y el susto hizo que el cerebro se le congelara y cara se le pusiera azul, Sakura no quería estar allí, trato de disimular revisando las bolsas de las compras. —Naruto regreso hoy, pero solo será temporal. —explico ella.

—¿Hubo algún problema con tu misión? —pregunto la señora Mebuki.

El jinchuriki se rasco la nunca, aun sentía el sabor de Sakura en la boca, pero el calorcito que había sentido en sus pantalones desapareció por completo, ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba en Konoha, del susto casi había olvidado su nombre, menos mal Sakura había sido rápida en apartarse porque de haber sido por él seguirán allí y probablemente ahora mismo la señora Mebuki lo tendría colgado de los genitales.

A falta de palabras del rubio Sakura respondió. —solo vino a visitarme pero se irá en unos días.

Naruto arrugo la frente recordando a los clones, —ojala fuera solo a eso. —murmuro, ella le lanzo una mirada de advertencia para que no mencionara lo de los clones. —¡no resistía las ganas de ver a Sakura-chan! —agrego con su habitual alegría, una que ella no había visto desde el día de su cumpleaños cuando lo presento a sus padres como novio.

—También les he traído unos regalos. —añadió felizmente.

—¡Entonces que esperas muchacho!, ¡entrégame el mío!. —exclamo Kizashi alegremente.

La señora Mebuki recibió un juego de copas lujosas y Kizashi una camisa elegante, no hubo forma de que Sakura convenciera a Naruto de haber comprado algo más económico, él simplemente quería lucirse y agradar a los padres de ella. Algo que ya no era necesario porque lo aceptaba por ser un héroe y porque su amor por Sakura era genuino y eso hasta los padres de Sakura lo notaban.

El jinchuriki se quedo a cenar y se marcho cuando se hizo de noche, esa noche se durmió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, ni siquiera recordó la existencia de sus copias.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sai observaba a los cuatro clones de Naruto discutir sobre quién sería el primero en tener una cita con Sakura-chan, el pelinegro desde que Sakura se los trajo, no había dejado de analizarlos y tomar notas en una libreta como si fueran parte de un experimento científico.

Extrañamente ninguno de los clones quería ser el primero, Sai estaba seguro que el verdadero Naruto no pondría tantas pegas para salir con su compañera de equipo.

—Yo necesito más tiempo para comprar un traje lindo para mi cita, —comunico el clon afeminado batiendo sus largas pestañas.

Uno de los clones se dio un golpe en el pecho con orgullo —¡Jeje... yo no necesito de ropa diferente, conquistare a Sakura-chan con mi súper plan de diversión, quedara loca por mí, ya se enteran jejeje! —se ufano alegremente, era todo un ruidoso.

A Sai le quedo claro que ese Naruto era un fanfarrón.

—Esto no va a funcionar, Sakura-chan a la final se quedara con el Naruto real y habremos perdido el tiempo. —comento un clon ya derrotando ante la situación que se presentaba.

—¡No comiences con tu pesimismo! —le advirtió enseñándole un puño el clon hablador.

Sai observo al clon deprimido en una esquina, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Naruto rendirse ante nada, menos en una causa que aun no comenzaba.

El clon que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo midiendo a cada uno de sus rivales, el mismo que Sakura beso, se levanto y hablo en un tono de voz tranquilo pero autoritario.

—Ya lo he decidido, el primero en tener una cita con Sakura-chan serás tú.

Señalo al clon que había estado quejándose hace un minuto, ese clon pesimista que solía mantener la mirada lejos de los ojos de los demás.

—Está bien, —acepto resignado.

.  
.

Frente a la casa de la pelirosada, Haruno se encontraba esperando a que uno de los clones de Naruto viniera por ella, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que terminaría saliendo con un reflejo de Naruto. Salió de sus meditaciones cuando un chico rubio con aire decaído se presento frente a ella.

—Sakura-chan. —saludo en un murmullo.

—¿Que tienes? te ves mal. —se preocupo caminando hacia él.

—Yo soy así Sakura-chan, si no quieres salir conmigo no hay problema. —respondió con aire tristón.

Se giro para marcharse y ella frunció el ceño, el Naruto que conocía jamás renunciaría a una cita con ella.

—Te regalo una hora de mi vida, ¿y la rechazas?, —dijo picada.

Él se volvió hacia ella pero esquivo los ojos verdes, Sakura noto ese detalle pero no le dio importancia, —No es rechazar, es que no quiero que te aburras conmigo.

Ella resoplo, —¿aburrirme?, lo dudo querido baka, vamos, seguro que piensas llevarme al Ichiraku-ramen.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, en completo silencio, la calle estaba despejada apenas unas pocas personas caminaban, pero cada uno los saludaban al verlos pasar, haciéndoles preguntas al rubio, que él solo respondía con un movimiento de cabeza, Haruno tenía que contestar por él. Era una día pacifico con el cielo azul celeste y las nubes blanquísimas, Sakura conocía tanto a Naruto, que le molestaba la actitud tan derrotista de su acompañante.

—Así como estas ya hasta me estas contagiado tus malas vibras Naruto. —comento por hablar de algo.

—Lo siento. —se disculpo apesadumbrado.

—¿Que sientes? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Esto, hacerte perder el tiempo conmigo.

Sakura se detuvo y él la imito, —ya me lo has hecho perder en otras oportunidades, pero esta vez yo lo he elegido.

El clon esquivo su mirada y vio el parque donde de niño solía sentarse allí a ver a los niños jugar felices con sus juguetes y amiguitos. Sakura noto que miraba el parque y lo invito a dirigirse a ese lugar, se sentaron en los columpios y el clon comenzó a hablar.

—Se que a la final, todos los clones desapareceremos y tú te quedaras con Naruto.

Ella sonrió levemente —yo no sé si me vaya a quedar con algún Naruto, podría elegirte a ti si al menos sonrieras mas.

¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con el clon de Naruto?, para Sakura el principal atractivo del rubio siempre fue su impecable sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de vida.

—¿Sonriera más?, —repitió como si no entendiera, —no tengo motivos para sonreír.

Sakura entorno los ojos, se le hacía tan raro escucharlo hablar en ese tono y decir esas cosas, se meció lentamente en el columpio y ella misma sonrió, por un momento el clon se quedo prendado de su linda sonrisa, pero sus ojos azules no se atrevieron a encontrarse con los de ella.

—Porque no me cuentas que es lo que más te entristece. —propuso ella.

La copia de Naruto se desinflo ante sus ojos, —ahora mismo me entristece ser un clon y no el real, que tu estés aquí solo por obligación.

Ante ese argumento tan sincero Sakura tardo un poco en poder decir algo, no se le ocurría ninguna palabra de aliento.

—Ok, dejando de lado ese hecho, ¿qué otra cosa te entristece?

—Cuando voy a una misión contigo o con los demás, me siento muy bien porque estoy acompañado, pero cuando la misión termina, todos se van a sus casas con sus familias y yo vuelvo a estar solo.

Sakura se sintió mal por ese hecho, mientras ella se quejaba de sus padres Naruto anhelaba una familia, se prometió hacer algo ante ese problema, algo así como darle hijos cuando se casaran, si es que eso sucedía alguna vez, ya no se podía imaginar casada con alguien más.

—Tu padre era un héroe grandioso. —Comento Haruno para animarlo, —seguro que tu madre también lo fue.

El clon sonrió levemente y paso la siguiente hora contándole a Sakura la historia de cómo se habían enamorado sus padres, de cómo su mamá nunca había prestado atención a su padre, sino hasta que Minato siendo aun unos niños rescato a Kushina de unos secuestradores.

Haruno había dejado de sentir aquella rareza de estar conversando con un clon, estaba encantada escuchando una historia que probablemente Naruto jamás le contaría.

—Sabes Naruto, no creo que ninguno de los otros clones supere esta cita. —comento alegremente.

—¿Por qué?, no hemos hecho nada. —pregunto extrañado.

—A ti tal vez te parezca poco, pero para mí significa mucho saber más sobre los orígenes de Naruto, también el hecho de que hayas abierto tu corazón conmigo. —respondió agradecida.

—Un clon no tiene corazón. —respondió con mucho pesar.

—Pues entonces tú eres un clon especial, porque tienes corazón y uno muy bondadoso.

Por primera vez desde que había sido creado, la copia de Naruto sonrió con sinceridad y Sakura se sintió feliz de haber motivado esa sonrisa.

—¿También se lo dirás a los demás? —pregunto él con algo de desconfianza.

Sakura se puso de pie, —te doy mi palabra que serás mi preferido.

Él soltó el aire de sus pulmones y dejo caer sus hombros desanimado nuevamente, le resultaba difícil de creer que una kunoichi tan bonita como Sakura pudiera tener sentimientos por él, un clon de un chico que toda la vida había sido despreciado.

—Se cual será tu Naruto preferido. —comento apretando las cadenas del columpio.

Sakura entorno los ojos y se volvió a sentar en el columpio vacio, al parecer su cita iba a irse toda en consolar al joven, pero algo si le quedo claro, este clon mantenía muy presente el pasado de Naruto.

—¿Cual según tu será mi Naruto favorito?. —pregunto con curiosidad.

—El Naruto más decidido, nuestro jefe.

Era cierto a Sakura le atraía muchísimo esa actitud tan líder de Naruto, lo hacía ver más adulto, mas varonil y más interesante, sobre todo cuando se enojaba.

—No conoces tan bien a las mujeres, de hecho no las conoces nada, a nosotras también nos gusta ser protectoras, —jalo las cadenas del joven para que dejara de moverse inquieto —también nos gusta protegerlos.

El clon la miro a los ojos por primera vez y Sakura pudo ver en ellos la necesidad de ser querido, el rubio se acerco poco a poco a su rostro y Haruno no tuvo corazón para apartarse, tampoco voluntad cuando él junto sus labios en un dulce besó, movió los labios lentamente y el chico soltó las cadenas del columpio para posar sus manos el que rostro de la chica.

—Que fácil te resulta romper tus promesas Sakura-chan.

Sakura se aparto bruscamente del clon y vio al Naruto real en medio de la calle, se veía enojado, pero más que enfadado parecía dolido.


	5. El clon presumido

**N/A: **como hoy finalmente comienza la nueva temporada de Vikingos, pasó a actualizar más temprano, agradezco a las personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar, los favoritos y los follows. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, 8 páginas de Word, espero no se aburran.

* * *

"**El clon enamorado" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Cap. 5: El clon presumido **

**.**

**.**

—Que fácil te resulta romper tus promesas Sakura-chan.

Sakura se aparto bruscamente del clon y vio al Naruto real en medio de la calle, se veía enojado, pero más que enfadado parecía dolido.

—Naruto. —murmuro sintiéndose fatal.

—Sakura-chan perdón, —se disculpó muy arrepentido el clon, —Naruto real ha sido todo mi culpa, Sakura-chan es inocente.

Naruto miro con frialdad al clon y se marcho sin siquiera mirarla a ella, su reacción preocupo muchísimo a la joven, hubiese preferido que le armara una bronca y que hasta quisiera eliminar al clon antes que ver esa expresión triste en el rostro del joven.

—Todo ha sido mi culpa. —comenzó a lamentarse el clon en una actitud realmente lastimera.

Sakura clavo sus ojos verdes en el clon, —¡escúchame bien!, no fue tu culpa, si no mía, vuelve a casa de Sai y distráete en algo, mira a televisión o pídele a Sai que te enseñe a pintar, yo resolveré esto ahora mismo.

.

.

Esta vez no era ira lo que sentía Naruto, sino decepción, _"¿cómo puedo confiar en Sakura-chan si es incapaz de cumplir una promesa tan simple como esa?",_ se froto la frente mientras pensaba en lo que haría. Había llegado bastante rápido a su apartamento.

—Primero debo matar a todos esos malditos clones. —murmuro entre dientes. —No llevare cuernos, a Sakura-chan la…

Tres golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus planes.

—Naruto, abre la puerta se que estas allí.

Se puso de pie de un salto y dijo en voz alta. —¡No quiero hablar!

—Pues me vas a escuchar quieras o no, —respondió del otro lado de la puerta, —es ridículo que te enojes, ese clon es tuyo, no es de Chouji o Shikamaru, ¡es tuyo!, él y tu son la misma persona.

—¡Claro que no! —replico tercamente.

Haruno entorno los ojos e insistió, —cuando estoy cerca de ellos siento que estoy contigo.

Eso era más preocupante para él, Naruto camino hacia la puerta pero no la abrió, —Entonces regresa con él si tanto lo quieres.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Sakura, Uzumaki escucho unos pasos alejándose y se sintió triste, no podía creer que ella se marchara sin insistir, sin luchar por él, abrió la puerta y ella ya no estaba. Se quedo allí con la puerta abierta esperando que regresara para continuar la discusión, no la perdonaría así de fácil.

—Deberías cerrar bien la ventana de tu cuarto, un ladrón podría entrar y robarte tu colección de ramen.

Naruto cerró la puerta, se giro y ella estaba allí, dentro del apartamento, bajo el marco de la puerta de su habitación, quiso caminar hacia ella y besarla, quiso decirle que odio que se fuera sin despedirse, pero no hizo nada, solo arrugo la frente y se cruzo de brazos.

—Nadie se atrevería a robarme. —replico con voz seria.

—Cierto, pero podrían envenenarte. —respondió caminado hacia donde estaba él.

Naruto resoplo, —Si eso pasara mis clones desaparecerían y seguro eso si te dolería, más que mi muerte.

—Lo creas o no, lloraría en tu entierro.

—Entonces serias una buena actora.

Sakura resistió las ganas de corregirlo, Naruto seguía apoyado en la puerta de salida cuando ella agrego, —no solo llorare, le pondré tu nombre a mi primer hijo.

Naruto hizo una mueca despectiva, —supongo que ya tienes en mente quien será el padre de tu hijo que se llamara como yo.

Ella sonrió. —Obviamente,—respondió invadiendo su espacio personal, —es rubio, —agrego jugando con el zipper de la chaqueta naranja, —tiene los ojos azules y esta celoso de sí mismo.

Uzumaki esquivo el beso de la kunoichi y eso la sorprendió mucho, —¿quieres que terminemos por una tontería? —le pregunto ella directamente.

Naruto no respondió pero si se aparto de la joven, camino hacia el sofá y allí se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

—No puedo deshacer lo que hice, estuvo mal y me disculpo, pero debes saber que yo no veo a tus clones como alguien distinto a ti, son una fragmentación de tu personalidad, ese clon estaba realmente deprimido, estaba sufriendo, yo no soporto verte sufrir.

El jinchuriki resoplo indignado, —¿deprimido?, ahora insinúas que soy débil, —masculló entre dientes, Sakura entorno los ojos, —¿cómo crees que me sentí al verte besándote con él?.

Ella tuvo que armarse de paciencia, camino hacia él y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.—Naruto te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua.

—Puedes irte si quieres. —murmuro mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura extrañamente no se lo tomo a mal, claro también era porque Naruto estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse, ella había roto su promesa de no besar a los clones. Haruno echo un vistazo a la sala, se notaba el polvo sobre los objetos, luego poso sus ojos en el jinchuriki.

—Ese clon es una parte de ti que casi nunca muestras, creo que conmigo nunca la mostraste.

—Es porque no soy un cobarde, mucho menos un llorón, y él no es ninguna parte de mi. —aclaro ofendido.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, apoyo el brazo sobre el espaldar del sofá y estirando la mano comenzó a jugar con el pelo del chico, como si fuera un cachorro al que tuviera que amansar, Naruto se mantuvo serio, aunque sus ojitos se achicaron, señal de que le gustaba las caricias que le regalaba su novia.

—Es muy posible que si antes te hubieses mostrado ante mí de esa manera tan triste yo te fuera besado para consolarte. —comento pensativa.

—Por lastima y no quiero tu lastima. —recalco orgulloso.

Ella dejo de acariciarle el pelo y sonrió, —¿qué tal si salimos y tenemos una cita?.

"_¿Una cita?, ella me ofrece lo mismo que a mis clones"._

—No estoy de humor para citas, —mascullo entre dientes, sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría de eso, pero ahora no le importaba.

—Entonces no me queda otra opción que demostrarte mi amor, —reflexiono con un debo en la mejilla, —será mi primera vez, espero que al menos valores el esfuerzo.

Naruto no pudo ocultar su interés, miro sin ningún disimulo el cuerpo de su novia, no iba a negarse si ella intentaba seducirlo, Sakura se ruborizo violentamente, —¡Eso no es idiotaaaa!

El cojín le dio de lleno en la cara al Uzumaki, —Err… Sakura-chan, ¿qué hice?

—¡Me miraste de manera lujuriosa!. —lo acuso severamente.

.

.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura cocino algo ella sola, en los meses que Naruto estuvo fuera ella en varias ocasiones le había pedido al señor Teuchi que la dejara ver cuando preparaba el ramen, así que le quedo bastante bien, pues se contuvo las ganas de agregarle vitaminas y minerales.

Después de comer juntos regreso a su casa más tranquila, dejo a Naruto en una nube de contento y con la barriga hinchada de tanto comer, ese tipo de tonterías le parecían adorables en él. Haruno se prometió a si misma tener mas precaución con los clones, Naruto no le perdonaría otro beso por más extrema que fuera la situación.

Kakashi-sensei y el capitán Yamato, llegaron esa misma noche a Konoha, había seguido a Naruto desde su partida del país del dulce, pero el jinchuriki fue demasiado veloz para poder ir a la par con él, llegaron agotados dos días después que el futuro Hokage.

.

.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, a Sakura le tocaba salir con otro de los clones, esta vez no tuvo que esperar nada, apenas se hicieron las cinco de la tarde otra copia de Naruto apareció haciendo un escándalo.

—¡Sakura-chan aquí estoy!, —ella estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada de la puerta, se puso de pie y el clon tomo su mano —¡vamos!. —exclamo muy alegre.

La hizo correr, ese hecho el fastidio bastante, no veía cual era el afán de llegar.

—¡Naruto yo puedo andar sola!.

—¡Bromeas es una cita! —exclamo eufórico.

—Sí, y se supone que tengo que disfrutarla, —le aclaro.

El clon sonrió inquieto, —perdón, es que como solo tengo dos horas contigo, no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo.

Salieron fuera de Konoha a uno de los pueblitos que rodeaban la aldea, entraron a un festival lleno de colores, luces, atracciones turísticas, puestos de comidas y juegos de entretenimiento.

—¿Traes dinero? —le pregunto Sakura, porque ella no había traído mucho, pensó que comerían en el Ichiraku-ramen y listo, no creyó que el clon se pusiera creativo.

—¡Vaya que sí! —exclamo enérgico.

—No me digas que robaste a Naruto. —comento preocupada, no veía de que otra manera el pudiera tener dinero.

"_¿Acaso era dinero clonado?", ¿se podía hacer eso"._

—Jejeje... la idea se me paso por la cabeza, —reconoció rascándose la nuca, —¡pero hice un trabajo y me pagaron bien!.

Sakura levanto una ceja y el clon le mostro su gran sonrisa, —¿qué trabajo hiciste?.

—Me encontré con una chica, ella me conocía pero yo no la recuerdo casi.

—¿Que chica? —pregunto curiosa.

—Err… creo que dijo que se llama Hinata.

Haruno frunció el ceño levemente, ¿acaso estaba bromeando?, —¿no recuerdas a Hinata?

—No muy bien… se que estudio con nosotros, pero no sabía su nombre.

Esto era completamente nuevo para Sakura, _"tal vez es un defecto de los clones"._ _"Quizás no recuerdan toda la vida del original", "pero el Naruto de ayer recordaba su niñez, ¿porque este no recuerda a Hinata?". _

—Naruto, ¿te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeños? —le pregunto tratando de indagar un poco más sobre la memoria del clon.

—Jejeje... ¡vaya que sí!, siempre estuve solo, tú eras la niña más bonita y se burlaban de tu frente, yo creo que es bonita tu frente, dan ganas de besarla.

A Sakura no le gustaba recordar esos momentos, una nueva duda llego a su cabeza. —¿qué trabajo te puso a realizar Hinata?.

—Fácil, solo quería que vigilara que nadie la espiara mientras ella se bañaba en el río. —explico tranquilamente.

Sakura apretó los dientes, vio ese acto como una provocación, no sabía si sorprenderse o enfadarse, al parecer Hinata había querido ayudar al rubio ofreciéndole ese dinero fácil y de paso tentarlo con su cuerpo. _"con sus enormes pechos"._

—Desesperada. —Murmuro apretando los puños, luego observo al jinchuriki,  
—¿Y te gusto lo que viste?.

—¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?. —pregunto ingenuamente.

—Al cuerpo de Hinata. —respondió en tono agrio.

El clon la miro confundido —pero si no la vi Sakura-chan, no ves que yo tenía que evitar que otros la espiaran, si la veía seria hacer lo que estaba intentando evitar. —explico como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sakura se sintió estúpida —bien, si tienes dinero entonces sácalo.

Tiro del brazo del clon arrastrándolo hasta entrar en el festival, jugaron a ensartar aros en las botellas y ganaron más dinero, jugaron a pescar pececitos de colores con una pequeña maya, luego los liberaron en el río que pasaba por allí.

"_Naruto es un sol" _pensó mientras los dejaban libres, la enternecía ese tipo de acciones de su novio.

Comieron montones de dulces, Sakura se sentía con una niña, se detuvieron a contemplar todos los juegos frente a ellos y Sakura aprovecho para observarlo un momento.

"_Es más parecido a ti Naruto",_ pensó refiriéndose al comportamiento del chico, observando cada rasgo de su rostro, le entraron muchas ganas de besarlo, pero tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente.

—¡Sakura-chan iré a ganar un peluche para ti!.—exclamo con demasiada energía.

El hiperactivo clon se adelanto y a ella no le quedo más opción que seguirlo hasta el puesto de dardos.

—¡Escuchen gente, soy Naruto Uzumaki y ganare ere peluche con solo un dardo!. —alardeo.

—Oye chico aquí no puedes usar chakra. —le advirtió el dueño del puesto.

—Descuide, no la usare.

La gente al escucharlo se amontono alrededor del puesto, el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki era conocido por todos como un gran héroe, Sakura lo dejo presumir, cada quien en algún momento de su vida quiere presumir sus habilidades.

El ninja tomo el dardo y agudizo todos sus sentido, sin perder de vista el blanco lanzo la pequeña fechita y dio en el blanco, la gente aplaudió y el hizo una reverencia presumiendo de que fue demasiado fácil.

Refunfuñando al hombre no le quedo más remedio que entregarle el conejo de felpa, el clon se lo paso a Haruno. —Sakura-chan es para ti.

Ella le agradeció ruborizada pues toda la gente clavo sus ojos en ella. Tiro de la manga del rubio para escapar de las miradas de las personas, pero la gente quería que su héroe los sorprendiera con algo más difícil.

—¡jejeje... lanzare otro, ahora estando a cien metros de distancia!, —el dueño del puesto iba a replicar pero él agrego, —descuide no quiero ningún premio.

Sakura lo escucho presumir mientras se alejaba del blanco, afinando su vista el clon lanzo el dardo que dio justo en el blanco, la gente lo aplaudió y varias chicas se le acercaron.

—¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo?

—¡Siii, a mi también!.

Chillo una chica rubia con dos moños a cada lado, se parecía al jutsu sexy que Naruto siempre hace, Sakura no pude evitar bufar. _"cuanta chica resbalosa",_ soporto sus celos y espero a que el clon respondiera.

—¿Un autógrafo mío?. —pregunto incrédulo.

Las chicas volvieron a insistir, él se rasco la nuca riéndose, —¡jejeje, claro, claro el gran Naruto Uzumaki firmara autógrafos!. —Se ufano, —¿Sakura-chan me das un minuto?.

Haruno hizo un ademan para indicar que podía efectuar su labor, el clon se volvió hacia la gente y con su gran sonrisa menciono varias de sus hazañas mientras estampaba su nombre, mas chicas veían y mas tenía que firmar, esa acción le llevo tanto tiempo que cuando termino Sakura ya se había marchado, solo había quedado el conejo de felpa tirado en el suelo.

—¿Eh?... ¿y Sakura-chan? —balbuceo confundido.

Se puso a buscarla por todo el festival hasta que la encontró, caminaba directo hacia donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montanas, la copia de Naruto reconoció su figura al contraluz y la visión del Sol bañando su piel le pareció hermosa, como si fuera un ángel.

—¡Sakura-chaaan! —Grito corriendo tras ella, Haruno se detuvo un momento y lo miro con rabia. —se te cayó el conejito. —le dijo moviéndolo de manera juguetona.

—Lo deseche, no lo quiero, te comportaste como todo un baka, ¡me pediste un minuto y te tardarte más de una hora!,—le grito, —era nuestra cita y te olvidaste completamente de mi.

—Pero eran mucha gente Sakura-chan, ¿qué podía hacer?.

—No sé, sería dejar de presumir y decirles a esa chicas que yo era tu novia, —le respondió con ironía, —ni siquiera me prestaste atención, era como si yo no estuviera aquí. —le recrimino.

Se alboroto el pelo desesperado, —¡Perdón Sakura-chan!.

—Te abrazaban y hasta besaban tus mejillas, degenerado. —lo acuso severamente.

—Me siento muy raro. —murmuro el clon.

Lo que sentía era culpa, pero un clon no está acostumbrado a tener emociones tan fuertes, y él había herido el corazón de la chica que decía amar.

—Hemos terminado, me largo, no quiero saber nada de ustedes. —sentencio indignada.

—¿Y del Naruto real?.

—¡De ninguno!.

Se largo a zancadas y el clon chillo con exageración. —¡no puede ser, lo he cagado!


End file.
